Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Sequel to Sophia! A series of short one shots that take place after Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Mike graduate from McKinley. With Rachel alone in New York and Finn and Quinn together in Connecticut, only intense drama will take place. No specific pairing because there will be so many combinations in this story, just like there are in Glee. R&R please!
1. Finchel: Reunited

**Hey y'all! I'm finally posting this story after way too long of a delay! I'm sure a lot of you will be very happy that I didn't make this a Fuinn story and just decided to make it a series of one shots since this takes place over a four year period of time. Many of you were disappointed with the way I ended Sophia but that's why I'm writing a sequel. You won't have to read every one shot if you don't ship Fuinn but I suggest reading a few here and there, especially the Finchel ones. Enjoy and please review!**

Rachel smiled as she walked up to Finn's door. She knocked about as hard as she could without hurting her hand and was confused when he didn't answer for another minute. "Hey Rach, you're early," Finn smiled as he hugged her.

Rachel's eyes automatically fell on Quinn standing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel, no need to be jealous, okay? She's just here for the game, that's what friends do." Finn said, grinning as Rachel finally hugged him back. "Q, can you come back later?"

"Sure," Quinn smiled and walked over to Finn, quickly hugging him but giving herself time to whisper in his ear. "We'll talk." He nodded and waved as she left.

"Okay come here," Finn took Rachel's hand and pulled her into the dorm. "What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea," Rachel smirked and pushed him back onto the bed. He smiled as he kissed her and rolled on top of her, pulling at her shirt. "Just take it off, Finn, you don't have to ask anymore." He simply nodded and pulled off the shirt. He was a little shocked that Rachel was being so forward. Normally he would be the one acting like that.

"Are you okay?" He asked randomly when she was down to her bra.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, smirking as she flipped on top of him again and straddled his wait before leaning down and kissing his lips.

"Oh God, you taste like strawberries." Finn stopped for a second, pulling away slightly. There was something oddly unfamiliar about her and it was really bugging him.

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Finn said, continuing to kiss her.

He flipped her over and leaned down, beginning kissing her stomach. "Oh God, Finn…" She mumbled as he glided his tongue along her waist, eventually pulling back up and kissing her lips. "Mmm...no," she grabbed his hand that was on her waist and pulled it down to her leg.

Rachel was smirking slightly when he almost undid his pants but he shook his head and redid the zipper, sitting up. "More later."

"What? Not cool," she shook her head, still lying on his bed.

Finn chuckled and leaned over to kiss her again. "I have to get ready for the game."

"No, you don't," Rachel sighed.

"Tonight, after the game, we can have all the crazy awesome sex you want, I promise," he shook his head and stood up, walking over to his closet. "And trust me, I want that, too."

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes and started putting her clothes back on.


	2. Fuinn: High School Exes

**Hey everyone! Just to clarify, some of the one shots in this story will be Fuinn based, some will be Quick based, some will be Finchel based, and some will be Samchel based just to mention a few. In the title of each chapter it will say which ship the chapter is about so you'll know before you read it. Also, I just tagged the four main characters, I didn't put which couple is in the story. Enjoy :)**

"Hey Finn," Quinn smiled slightly when she found Finn on the side of the field.

"Hey Q, I'm glad you came," He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Me, too, but I think I should go back to New Haven now, Rachel really doesn't want me here," Quinn sighed, pulling away.

"What? No, it's fine, please stay. I need you here with me." Finn said, taking her hand in his.

"Rachel wants me to leave. It's your only weekend together and you want to spend it with just her, she doesn't want me with you guys. And I love you, Finn, but not like that. She doesn't understand..."

"So let's show her!" Finn took both of her hands, facing her completely. "Show her that we're just friends and you're always here for both of us. Show her that she's the love of my life and you're just my ex-girlfriend from high school."

Quinn looked up at him as she tried to hold back a tear that was obviously threatening its way out. "You're right, I'm just that dumb blonde that cheated on you in high school and wanted to be prom queen. I'm just your high school ex." She let a tear fall. "I'm sorry, Finn." She said, choked up by her tears as she walked away.

"Quinn, wait!" He started walking after her but was stopped by Rachel's voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel smiled and grabbed Finn's arm. "Are you ready for the game?"

"Yeah, I guess," Finn said, shaking his head a little. He looked around and noticed Quinn was completely gone and Rachel hadn't seen her. "You should go sit down."


	3. Finchel: The Break-Up

**Thank you all for the reviews, keep reading please :) **

Finn smiled and pulled Rachel into his dorm by her hand, kissing her and collapsing onto the bed. She pulled at his hair and he ran his fingers through hers, looking down at her with quiet but fast paced breathing. "Finn, you promised."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry, it's just..." He sighed, sitting up next to her. "I don't want to miss you any more than I did before. If we do this, all I'm going to want is to do it again."

"Is this about Quinn?" She asked, looking over at him. "Is that what you were doing with her before I got here? I can't believe you would ever sleep with her."

"I've slept with Quinn once and it was junior year in high school," He said honestly. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Then what's the problem?" Rachel sighed, looking at the lamp that sat on the nightstand next to her; anything to keep her eyes off of Finn.

"It doesn't feel right," Finn glanced at the picture of Sophia that sat on his nightstand to try and think of a good reason.

"And it did feel right when we were 17?"

"Rach, I haven't talked to you in over a month. I haven't seen you in person in almost four months. And now you decide to come to some random game and cheer me on and just expect me to sleep with you afterwards?" He locked his eyes on hers, promising himself not to get distracted. "I love you but we need to rebuild our relationship first."

"Finn..."

"I'm sorry, Rach. Do you want to go out for dinner or something instead?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I haven't seen you in months and you expect me to go out for dinner? Allie and Sophia are at the hotel, maybe they should come, too, then." Rachel sighed. "We might as well have a threesome with my aunt and make our baby watch."

"Rachel you're being ridiculous." Finn looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm serious, you know I am. If all you care about in this relationship is Sophia than what's the point? I don't feel loved right now, I want you to make me feel loved, Finn," Rachel sighed.

"I don't make you feel that? I would do anything for you, you know that," He looked down, nervous all of a sudden.

"I miss you, everything about you. I miss the way you kiss me and how you hold me when I cry, even when we weren't dating, how you always know what to say even if you don't think you do. I love how when we're together I feel butterflies but I'm so comfortable with you at the same time," She smiled a little and lifted his chin up with her hand. "I want to be with you forever."

"Why do I feel like you're lying? If you wanted to be with me forever than you wouldn't have made me come here by myself," He mumbled.

"Are you serious? You said it was fine when we moved after graduation." She faced him, hurt in her voice.

"It was but we never see each other anymore, we both just don't have time for this," He shook his head, not wanting to be the first to say it.

"This isn't happening right now," Rachel leaned back, falling onto the bed.

"Rach, it's okay, we need to talk about it eventually," Finn sighed, lying back next to her and taking her hand. "It's not supposed to be this hard."

She nodded, standing up and walking to the closet, buttoning her coat. "What's going on with you and Quinn?"

Finn sighed again, noticing that he had Quinn's picture popped up on his phone from texting her so many times. He still hadn't been able to get ahold of her after the game. "She's my best friend, Rach."

"I know you say that but..."

"She ran away from the game crying and now she won't text me back. I'm honestly worried about her." Finn said, standing up and taking her hands again so they were facing each other. "I love you, Rachel, not Quinn."

"I'm supposed to be your best friend, Finn," she said quietly. She pulled her hands gently away from his. "I'm sorry, Finn. I know you'll always be here for me and our baby but I don't want to always be scared about losing you. I rarely ever see you anymore and no offense but when I do it's at your football games and we can't talk then anyways." She explained, tears filling her eyes. "I know you love me and don't get me wrong, I love you more than life. But I can't do this anymore."

Finn braced himself for what was coming, glancing at the floor beneath him. "We're done," she finally said, kissing him one last time. "Goodbye Finn."

He nodded, letting the tears fall even though he didn't want to. "Hey, it's for the best," she said as she wiped his tears away. "It just wasn't meant to be, at least not right now."

"We spent three years saying it was," Finn shook his head. "What about Sophia? Do I not get to see her anymore?"

"We'll talk about it," Rachel sighed and kissed his cheek before walking out of the door, finally letting her tears fall.


	4. Fuinn: Together At Last

He dialed the number again, starting to wonder if she lost her phone. "Come on, Quinn, pick up." He finally heard a knock on the door and ran to answer it. "Thank God it's you." He pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could.

"I needed you," Quinn cried, already soaking his shirt with her tears. "As much as I hated to admit it."

"I need you right now," Finn nodded, holding her in his arms. "Rachel broke up with me."

She pulled away and shut the door, sitting on his bed. "What the hell? Why?" She asked, extremely confused.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it." He sighed, sitting next to her. "I just want to forget about her right now."

"I get it, I'm here to help," Quinn smiled slightly and looked into his eyes, both of theirs still full of tears with blotchy red faces.

He didn't give much thought into it; it was one of those things he knew he might regret after it was over. And for a second it felt unreal, there were no fireworks yet it still felt perfect. He could tell she was shocked when he was the one to kiss her; it had been so much different when she made the first move senior year and he pulled away. That was different; he had been dating another girl, a girl that wasn't Quinn. But now he had no ties, no reason to pull away. After a few short moments she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked first. "We can't do this, I'm in love with Puck and you're in love with Rachel."

"Rachel broke up with me and you keep telling me that things will never work out." Finn sighed, leaning in to kiss her again. "Kiss me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine," Quinn said, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him down on top of her on his bed.

"Kiss me now?" He smirked.

She nodded and pushed her lips against his, running her hands through his hair. "I thought we agreed in high school that this was never going to happen again." She said as she pulled away to take a breath.

"It's not high school anymore, Fabray. This is the real world now," he smirked again.

"Shut up and kiss me, Finn!" Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed him down, flipping on top of him. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't ever give up on Rachel and Sophia like I did Puck and Beth."


	5. Fuinn: Too Soon

"We can't be together, long distance is too hard; you tried it with Rachel and it didn't work." Quinn argued with Finn, lying in his bed next to him.

"It didn't work with Rachel for a reason. Maybe I'm meant to be with you instead." He smiled slightly, tears still visible in his eyes.

"You're still crying over her, you'll always love Rachel," She sighed. "And Rachel had your daughter, you can't forget that. It's the same with Puck and me."

"Okay so what happens if we don't try this then? We both stay single and alone?"

"I have to work it out with Puck and Sam and you need to find Rachel and win her back. She's a part of your life now whether you like it or not. And I need to figure out my relationships before I make a new one," Quinn said, snuggling in closer to him. "I need to go back to New Haven."

"What? Why?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Because if I don't then I'm never going to leave you," She stood up and began to put on her shoes and coat.

"Q, what do you need to figure out with Puck and Sam? I don't understand. I thought you were done with both of them," Finn frowned, standing up and following her to the door.

She sighed. "Finn…I still love Puck. And Sam…I feel horrible about how I treated him last year. I just have a lot of stuff to figure out before I get involved with anyone else. This was a mistake and I'm really sorry. I'll text you, okay?" She asked, smiling a little as she kissed his cheek.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay," he smiled weakly as she left.


	6. Quick: Too Much To Ask

He wasn't her boyfriend anymore. He wasn't her go to shoulder to cry on. At least he wasn't supposed to be.

Finn was who she should have been crying to. Finn was her best friend; he was the one guy that she knew she could always count on. But there was something about the love Puck gave her…even if it wasn't fair or right. He treated her like a pet. She was there when he wanted her and when he didn't…she was still there. But he was never there for her when she wanted him. He was always with Maya. Everything was all about Maya.

Quinn was at her dorm for less than an hour before realizing the only way she could truly fix her problems. She just needed to let the person who caused them know how badly he had hurt her. He thought she was bullet proof and she was definitely going to prove him.

Confidently, Quinn knocked on his door and she wasn't surprised when it wasn't the person she was looking for that answered it.

"Quinn?" Maya asked, frowning at the sight of her. Quinn wiped a tear from her cheek and looked down, embarrassed.

"Hi, Maya," she nodded a little, trying to hide her tears. "Can you tell your boyfriend I'm here please?"

She gave Quinn a nasty look before rolling her eyes and going to find Puck. "Q, what's up? I'm kinda busy." Quinn wiped away a tear before giving up and throwing her hands up to her eyes. "Alright, hang on," he shut the door and came outside so Maya wouldn't hear them. "Tell me what's going on."

"I hate it in Connecticut," she admitted. "Yale is scary. Everyone is so smart and intimidating. I'm just some dumb blonde that's going nowhere in life. Yale was a stupid dream. I'm that stupid head cheerleader that got pregnant in high school and still cries about her ex." He stayed quiet, letting her vent. "Why am I the only one that's hurting? Why do I have to be alone at college while you get to stay in Lima with some girl you barely know?" She paused to catch her breath from the tears. "Why do I have to be here for you when you're never there for me?" She asked.

He took a breath and sighed. They stood there for a moment, her crying and staring at him and him trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. Then he kissed her because she needed it and at first she kissed him back but then she pulled away. "Stop it! Dammit, Puckerman, you can't do that to me! Treat me like crap and then kiss me like it will fix everything!" She was bawling, breaking down in front of him.

"Stop crying, Q, I hate it when girls cry." He shook his head.

"Just tell me why. Why are you even with Maya?" She asked, still crying.

"I don't…"

"Stop, you just want somebody to sleep with while the girl you love is in Connecticut. Or were you lying when you said you loved me? Were you lying when you gave me that ring at prom?" She frowned.

"What did I say to you, Quinn? All I remember is you repeatedly telling me you loved me. I gave you a prom ring not a damn engagement ring. What do you want from me?" He asked sternly, giving her a strict look.

She was offended as he said it. "All I want is you, Puck. Is that too much to ask?"

He didn't know what to say. Outside it was dead silent. Puck couldn't say what he truly felt. "Yeah it is," he lied. "I don't want you anymore." Then he went back inside and left her crying on his front porch.

**Just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews and favorites! And I know that this is a really depressing Quick chapter but I promise they will eventually end up together. This isn't just a Quick story, I have to include all of the other couples as well, but SPOILER ALERT! They will be my endgame couple...probably :P **


End file.
